Oira Alata
by Aellan
Summary: So what if she had landed 168 years before the Fellowship even existed? She was just happy to be in a place where maybe, she would not be a misfit anymore. For she, Aislinn, was of a race unhuman and filled with magic, still not everything is as it seems.


Authors Note: Oira Alata is elvish for Everlasting Radiance. Aislinn's name means "dream" or "vision." It is Irish and the same goes for Aislinn's twin, Alastar, except his name means "protector of mankind" and "defender." So this is the introduction to this story. E-mail me at smechan (at) gmail (dot) com if I do not update after a while if you are interested.

_**PART 1 – The Travelers**_

Aislinn looked up as her mother walked in, "Mum?" Her mother was in the gear of their people for traveling. They were Travelers who traveled from world to world, but one family remained upon Earth – hers. Her people had been hunted after they had been defeated and pushed away from the land they had called home for many centuries. People told tales of them going under ground, when it was really that they left for other worlds. The more they had been hunted, the more they sent away. Only the King of their people knew where any the families lived now-a-days.

"It is time to go. We are the last to go from this place."

Aislinn nodded pulling her bag close. Her silvery blue eyes became lost in thoughts and memories as she thought of the world she called home. She had been born here – now she was leaving. "Where shall we go?"

"You must see your father." That was all her mother said before she exited. Aislinn mourned in her heart, for knowing she could not say goodbye to her friends, nor could she come back. For if their family was now leaving, that meant they were being hunted at last, the last of their people upon this lonely friend. Sighing she slipped her bag on which carried all of possessions. You see, it is a magical bag, it could hold all that she wanted to in what groups she desired. It pleased her because it could carry whatever she desired and never have to worry about running out of space. She possessed this bag in case they ever had to leave quickly out of this world.

Aislinn dashed down the stairs and slipped into her father's study quietly. He waited there, features stern and care-worn from the many years of ruling their people. Alastar, her twin also awaited there, his face aggrieved at the parting from this world. Aislinn's father beckoned her forward and then placed his hands on her head.

"My dear, Alastar and you shall be the last I send from this world. Your mother and I shall remain here to wait for the hunters. You are the future you two, may peace come upon the new reign. Aislinn, I name you my heir if I die here. You will know if your mother and I have failed and died," her father stated. Aislinn stepped back in shock. She stared at him her eyes quickly reflecting a deep sadness. Not only was she loosing her home, but her parents too…what a burden. Her face hardened, knowing this was necessary, even if it did not make it any easier.

The spell circle appeared beneath her brothers and her feet. Aislinn looked over at her twin, Alastar his golden locks blowing wildly, "I hope we meet again wherever we shall be going, brother."

"I too sister," his voice a whisper as the spell enacted and he faded out. Aislinn turned too look at her father, her vision fading as he sent her far away from him. He looked sad and very lonely besides consigned to the doom of death. Oh how she wished she could run to her father! She wondered if she would land in a world she knew of in fantasy or maybe there were elves and dragons there. Most of all, Aislinn hoped to find her place in a world where she would no longer be a misfit, for magic was alive in her blood. A curse only in that there were people who hunted her and her family for this.

_**PART 2 – Welcome to Middle-Earth**_

A gust of wind began to swirl greatly, twisting into a tornado and yet it sucked nothing into it except air. Glorfindel and Erestor, what a site to beheld in their amazement at the wind storm. As soon as it came, it went, leaving only a sleep girl, Aislinn. Her hair a pale ray of the sun pooled around her body, glinting in the sunlight. Elsewhere in the world, the same for Alastar happened being sent far away to Lothlórien.

"What are we to do with her?" Erestor wondered to Glorfindel.

"We shall take her to Elrond and hold her for questioning and if she needs it, healing," Glorfindel answered calmly. He gathered the girl up in his arms and the two friends headed back to Rivendell. It was the year 2850 of the Third Age. The Fellowship of the Ring would not take place for another 168 years. And as for Bilbo Baggins, he would not yet be born for another 40 years. Even Aragorn would not be born for another 81 years. So maybe she came before all the action, yet, providence had something more for her, for they were giggling mad as they looked in the books of fate and wrote upon the course that events would take her upon. Ah, if only the elves knew the gift they had been given that day.

Erestor called for Elrond as Glorfindel set the young lady in a bed. Aislinn only stirred slightly in her quiet slumber, undisturbed and unaware of her arrival upon Middle-Earth. For her, it was only a story and now…it was real. If only she was awake to see the faces of the elves. Even if her favorite characters had not been born yet, it would matter for naught.

"Erestor told me the strangeness of her arrival, my good friend. Yet can you discern for good or ill her arrival?" Elrond asked as he walked quietly next to his friend.

"She, whoever she is, seems to fair to be one to cause harm against us. No, this could not be a minion of Dark Lord. Mithrandir would know more of this than I. She may have no home, Elrond."

"She may have no home, I agree. She may stay here as long as she desires," Elrond answered. He turned his gaze upon the fair lady, her face calm in sleep looking almost childish.


End file.
